singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Player List
In Singularity, every player is a bright shining star in the sky! On this page, make an entry by creating a new subheading. The body of your subsection should include a brief bio (hilarity welcome), if you are over or under 18 (this is just for reference, no exact ages needed), and which characters you play. If you have made an account, link it here. =MODS= Lainie (Mod) Under 18: No {C}Plays: Black-One, Isaac Clarke, Eric Northman {C}AIM: literally nailed, captainfailsquad {C}PLURK: machinisms Odd (Modd) Odd likes robots but can't math very well. Lives on black coffee and cheerios. Plays: Zaeed Massani, Fenris, Alan Bradley Under 18: HAHAHA no AIM: '''electricbeararms '''PLURK: rantler Vic (Mod) Profile Page: User:Vicioushallway Vic is a disgusting buttface who plays too many characters and ruins everything. She alphabetizes lists a lot. Plays: Grid, Michael Altman, Knock Out Under 18: no AIM: vicioushallway Carolyn (Mod) Carolyn is of no particular consquence. She is also on the app team, since Vic and Odd decided they were too good for it and fucked off to become mods. Plays: Kevin Flynn, Alex the AI Under 18: Not since the 90s, man. AIM: '''timeheldme =PLAYERS= Aaron Aaron can eat all the mac and cheese in a 50 mile radius. '''Plays: Jade Harley Under 18: Denied. AIM: live the kind Aave Aave kind of regrets having a nick starting with two a's because oh no top of the list people will notice me oh nooooo Plays: Davesprite Under 18: '''Nope. Aisu '''Aisu briefly forgot how alphabets worked when editing this in, and also enjoys making her characters suffer hideously. Plays: '''Dr. Thomas Light '''Under 18: '''Not until I find the Fountain of Youth. '''Contact: tothekolkhoz on AIM, kolkhozi on Plurk. Aith! Aith! sure loves having an exclamation mark after his name! It makes him feel so special. Plays: Jadesprite Under 18: '''Nope! '''AIM: Crystalanthemums Alba Alba '''is a bear. She is an Albear. Bwarrr. '''Plays: Alejandro , Thane , AM Under 18: No Alex Profile Page: User:Reignsdown Alex lives by three rules: Read. Write. Halo. NOTE: Alex also breaks these rules ALL THE TIME. Plays: Jonah Under 18: If only. AIM: reignsdown Alex Profile Page: User:Ravynstoneabbey Alex 'is not a giant robot. '''Plays: 'Ratchet '''Under 18: Nope AIM: ravynabbey Plurk: ravynstoneabbey Amanda Amanda ''' is a dumb furry artist who plays ALL THE ANIMALS '''Plays: Eridan Ampora, Experiment 626 and Fluttershy Under 18: OH. YEAH... no. AIM: ''' DrawingDawg (Subject to change soon) '''Plurk: Megalovania Ammay Ammay '''suffers from constant typos. Also made entirely from corn. Ask about her kernels, wink wink nudge nudge. Ammayism is an actual disease, beware. '''Plays: Thor Under 18: Not a chance AIM: 'death but once Anarin ''Profile Page: User:Anarin '''Anarin is about as nerdy as you'd have to be to play her characters. Plays: Delta, Emile Under 18: Not for almost a decade now. AIM: '''zeteram Ash '''Ash is awesome. Plays: PVT Franklin Donut (Agent Iowa) Under 18: '''no '''AIM: bronaparte Ashley Ashley will probably mess up this HTML and the entire wiki will just explode and then everyone will be angry at "the new girl". Just watch. Plays: Kanaya Maryam. Under 18: Not at all. AIM: Never Die FTW. Plurk: Viela. Aubrey Aubrey lives in Fairyland, and is happy as long as she has a zombie to poke with a stick. She is not currently plotting the downfall of Western civilization. ...probably. Plays: Georgia Mason, May Daye, Olivia Dunham Under 18: Nope! AIM: meant to care Plurk: mortalcity Bayley Bayley 'is your average pirate-flag waving six-year-old at heart. She likes all things good and geeky. '''Plays: 'Zuko '''Under 18: Nope! AIM: '''wavybluebayley Blanche '''Blanche is more awkward than you. Plays: Alex Mercer Under 18: unless I'll suddenly start de-aging, no. AIM: av Isfolket Blue Blue likes Tron, relational dialectics, and movies about driving too fast. She does not own a television. Plays: CLU_(au) Under 18: nope.avi AIM: notamactaggert Brig Brig is a loser who plays too many characters and, despite her cast list, has never actually picked up a controller to play Halo. She likes horses and steampunk and high fantasy and dragons and mecha and AI and smut with aliens and also any combination of these, and is secretly a weeaboo. She's also online all the gd time, except when she's not. Under 18: No Plays: 'O'Brien (Halo Legends), Twosix-six (NPC for Singularity) {C}'AIM: 'BrigantineFranke Buttercup ''Profile Page: User:Tmk2383 '''Buttercup plays Sarah Connor but is the sort of person who is happy with the nickname 'Buttercup.' She is extremely geeky about extremely specific subjects and cheerfully ignorant about many more. Please forgive her when she inevitably mixes up your favorite video game fandoms. Plays: Sarah Connor, Parker, Jack Sparrow, Logan Under 18: Not even close. AIM: '''tmk2383 Claire ﻿UH. Claire just joined this game and she's super nervous because she's never been in a game in which she doesn't know anyone else. She plays Aradia Megido and she is not under 18, Jegus. CMAK A bonefied newbie and a huge creeper >) May or may not bite. AIM is cmakyouupgood OLDER THAN 18 HOLY BUGGER GET MY CANE! Plays a little boy. Coffee '''Coffee is a lot like a bad penny--the kind that keeps turning up. Fond of very noisy music, bizarre clothing and raspberry creamsicle ice cream. Ne-form pronouns, if you can manage it. Beware of mouth. May legitimately need hearing aid and cane. Opinions expressed by characters do not represent the views of management. Plays: RED Scout Under 18?: NEGATIVE, GHOSTRIDER. AIM: buggerthisthing Colin What sparing information on Colin that exists can be found here. Plays: Riza Wildman Under 18: No AIM: eurousventulus Corny Corny is that weird one made from 200% corn. Also commonly known as "that Shockwave chick". Plays: Shockwave • Abraxas Under 18: No AIM: queenbrillig Dalrint Dalrint has ridden the mighty moon worm. Dalrint stole fire from the Gods and plays a mean game of canasta. Dalrint is old enough to know what a game of bridge consists of but young enough to know how boring it is. Dalrint can sing all the theme songs from cartoons in the 90's but doesn't remember how to subtract fractions. Dalrint is starstuff. Dalrint is the last muskateer. Dalrint is not as good at making up these little sayings as prevously indicated. Dalrint will charge when enraged. Dalrint is not as scary as advertized. Plays: '''Quorra, Kasumi, Eleanor Lamb, Maria McFlannery '''Under 18: '''Nope. '''Aim: '''Farobservr Dandy '''Dandy is a totally derpy smilie face abuser who likes rambling on and on about Sanji Jack Spicer characterization (but mostly just Sanji and Jack Spicer). She's a sucker for romantic comedies and happy endings. And also explosions. In fact, the more that goes up in flames, the better. In fact, screw romantic comedies, nothing blows up in them. >| {C}Plays: Equius Zahhak Under 18: Despite what people who card me for R-rated movies think, NO DC A biology student on a never-ending quest to outderp John Egbert. Plays: Chellbot, Ashley Williams Under 18?: Nope AIM: DERPCON One Eco (EcoJak) Eco '''is not a dolphin. '''Plays: Cloud Strife Under 18: no AIM: staciegoz90 PLURK: ecojak EmpyrealDragon (AKA Dragon) Empyreal Dragon 'is a persoon from a place. '''Under 18: ''Nope Plays: Agent Washington and Epsilon (AU) AIM: rainstormdrake Fufu Fufu '''is some kind of floating pink creature, sup. '''Plays: Sister (Red vs. Blue) Under 18: Nope! AIM: '''Dances to Metal Hal '''Plays: Feferi, Atlas Under 18: No AIM: '''atraquodalbus Hallie '''Hallie '''is not nearly as in love with purple and arrows as everyone seems to think. It's actually much worse than appearances lead you to believe. '''Plays: '''Clint Barton '''Under 18: '''N '''AIM: '''maidoftime Heather '''Heather '''is a low-growing perennial shrub growing to 20 to 50 centimetres tall, or rarely to 1 metre and taller, and is found widely in Europe and Asia Minor on acidic soils in open sunny situations and in moderate shade. ... She's also some strange lady who loves dragons. '''Plays: Angela (AU) , and Conrit Ceto (OC) Under 18: Hahahahahahahaha... no. AIM: 'dragonmobsters ... I'm never on it. You're better off catching me on my plurk . Heron [[User:Copperprism|'Heron ''']]is that sort of perfectly normal person who types with their claws while sipping tea from a beak-shaped porcelain cup and pondering the whereabouts of Alice shouldn't edit things at four in the morning. '''Heron plays: A delightful creature by the name of Kyubey Is Heron under 18?: '''Not by the Gregorian Calendar. '''Does Heron possess an AIM account?: Yes; it may be found at lvl8themagician Hiku Hiku '''plays Commander Shepard and a whole mess of other people. She is a happy islander who no longer lives on an island. So sad. She is also silent like a serial killer when on Skype, apparently. '''Plays: Commander Shepard, Dug, and GLaDOS. Under 18: Not for a while, now. AIM: 'hikuswing Iddy '''Iddy (or Hannah) '''is New Hampshire resident who lives out in the woods in an area with somewhat spotty internet access (which means she's usually not on AIM, sorry!). Since she has a laptop that she carries with her everywhere, she sometimes gives off the impression of being online 24/7. This is almost always untrue. '''Plays: 'Azula '''Under 18: No﻿ AIM: '''hellooo darlink Jae The '''Jae is a rare softwood tree though its bark often causes it to be confused for a hardwood. It flourishes well in partial shade with ready access to sunlight, water, red meat, and cooke dough ice cream. Plays: a star-spangled man with a plan Under 18: nope AIM: '''booglyboo145 Jayde '''Jayde plays The Rookie and Anon and enjoys tl;dr'ing in action brackets FOREVER. She's also fond of watching video game Let's Plays and hilarious reviews of bad movies while chatting and doing homework. Maybe she multitasks too much... Plays: The Rookie, Anon, Barricade Under 18: lawl no AIM: 'jaydepuff Jeff '''Jeff '''is the best friend a boy, girl, or sentient robot with lobster claws and kung-fu grip could ask for. Five-time winner of the Bigby's Coffee "Champ of the Year" award, he spends his time in the intergalactic dodgeball league, where he plays right wing for yearly contenders, the Killer Ladybugs. But sometimes, when the mood strikes, he does a little RP. He really digs sci-fi and video games. Both of his characters are girls. One of them is only 7 years old. What's up with ''that? Oh, now he plays a hedgehog and a dragon too. Like that isn't even weirder. '''Plays: Jaedri Harleigh (Jade Harley AU), Sonic the Hedgehog, Meta-Ridley. Under 18: Nope. AIM: '''Viewtiful Rekk '''Plurk: ViewtifulJeff Jolta Jolta is a gigantic derp with a love for all things robot and alien. She occasionally illustrates things from logs and threads, not very well, but there you go. Not much to be said about her other that DERP DERP DERP. Plays:Karrie Norton (Vandal), Skyfire Under 18: No! AIM: Aircommanderp Jess [[User:Jrdd|'Jess']] will make up something funny about herself later, for now here's the basics. Plays: '''Abby Maitland, Avery Cates '''Under 18: nah AIM: Agent Sapphire Jyuu Jyuu is better than nri because she will never read this, nyah. Plays: Urdnot Wrex Under 18: Nuh-uh. AIM: jyuuchan Plurk: kaijyuu Kanaza [[User:Kanaza|'Kanaza']] (also known as Kana) is an old woman, trapped in a much younger body. Despite this, she plays video games and watches cartoons. Some of her friends have dubbed her the cuddliest misanthrope they know. Plays: Gyiyg Under 18: Oh Lord no AIM: In Laqetti, though I'm not often on it; catch me with email (eightfoldyuber@gmail.com) or an LJ message if you need me Karijou Karijou '''(a.k.a. '''Kari, Ethan, Herpderp) is a fantastically derpy person who loves talking to everyone and anyone! Except when they're too busy being awkwarded out by said fantastically derpy person. Sob. ;__; Was known sometime in the distant past for having the Voice of God over Skype... Plays: Dave Strider Under 18: nope.avi Kat Kat is a what you get if you smash a Disney boy with daddy issues, Scott Pilgrim, and Yosuke Hanamura into a female body that doesn't sleep. She loves SPAAAACE and comic books and violence and gore. P. S. she tops Katu every time. Even in the player page. Plays: Jim Hawkins Under 18: NEVER AGAIN, she's 24 years old AIM: youreyesdown Plurk: ratatosk Kat Kat '''is not anywhere near as witty as she wishes she was. But she does have a shirt with a boobwindow. '''Plays: 'Agent Coulson' Under 18: 'N '''AIM: '''boobwindow Katu ''Profile Page: User:Bonesmakenoise Until I make my own, at least, orz '''KATU, the GEEKY OVERACHIEVER Pokemon. Wild KATU can be seen running between two jobs and film classes, muttering to themselves about the next release date of a trailer for whatever film is currently in production at Disney/Pixar. They stare longingly at photos of Glen Keane in hopes that someday they can evolve into that person. Plays: Sokka Under 18: SURPRISINGLY, no! AIM: '''beginbybeing '''Plurk: bonesmakenoise Kiki Kiki is usually the odd one out, in other news a software tester from Bulgaria with a bit too much love for reading.. Plays: Shaun Mason Under 18: Not for a long time AIM: 'k1k1bug Krakatau ''Profile Page: '''Krakatau (aka 'Kraks') is that strange girly with a fascination for volcanoes and other natural phenom, is prone to geekery, and random lolspeak. Plays: Jun-A266, 7|AU, The Meta/Agent Maine | AU, Owem | OC Under 18: Hasn't been for over a decade. AIM: 'eleishar Kris ''Profile Page: User:my_daroga '''Kris '''is apparently determined to corner the market on SF golden boys. Who wouldn't? '''Plays: Luke Skywalker. Under 18: Not for a long time. AIM: '''originalfine '''Plurk: '''original_fine Kyra '''Kyra will think of something cool later. Maybe. Probably not, but the effort will be there. Plays: PFC Jenette Vasquez Under 18: nawp. AIM: zenbladeKyra Larissa Profile Page: User: Elenen '' '''Plays:' Agent Washington Under 18: Nope. AIM: captain slippery Laura Plays: Tavros Nitram Under 18: nope Lavvy Lavvy is a bit of a weirdo who plays assholes a lot. Psychotic assholes. Plays: Jack Noir (AU), Haseo Under 18: Nope AIM: blueflewqueen Laz Laz is secretly a super hero. (SHHH, don't tell anyone!) Plays: Serenity Rose | Pinkie Pie Under 18: '''NOPPERS '''AIM: Lazaphone | Plurk: Laz Also my OOC journal is Disig Len Len is a pretty cool girl. She spews memes and doesn't afraid of anything. Plays: Nepeta Leijon, Doug Rattmann Under 18: NOT ANYMORE. Ahahaha now I can legally buy all the lotto cards I want. Liana Honestly, who gives a fuck? Plays: Chell, Terezi Pyrope Under 18: No AIM: Lirance Louise Plays: Vriska Serket Under 18: No Linda Linda is the goddamn hegemon. Plays: Karkat Vantas Under 18: No Lisa Lisa '''has no clue how to use Wikia (how do I even--) '''Plays: Nathan Young Under 18: No AIM: UnfingSalmon or CommunistCod. Either one works! Maggie Profile Page: Non''e '''Maggie' is hideous. Plays: Rose Lalonde Under 18: FOR NOOOOW Mat Mat is a porn-peddling pixie, and has the largest rack of any guy you'll meet. He's also married to Aubrey, so messages can indeed be passed between them if one is MIA. Plays: Buffy Meissonier, Toby Daye Under 18: AHAHAHAH no. AIM: this rainbow rose Mega Profile Page: User:Dorked Mega is a total newbie right now and a total animation dork. Loves stuff from the 90's as well as fantasy and sci-fi. Plays: '''Riku (AU) '''Under 18: '''Nope! Mel (Brightdreamer) '''Mel wants all these darn kids off her lawn. :| Plays: Tron Under 18: Not for a looong time. Contact info: AIM: fight4theusers, Plurk Mica Profile Page: User:failmica Mica is not very good at any of this. I'm sorry. Plays: Major Motoko Kusanagi, Jiji, EDI, Kimiko and Marjie Under 18: No Michi Plays: Terezi Pyrope (CR AU) Under 18: No. AIM/Plurk: yumesukidesho Milo Milo is just this guy, you know? Plays: Mordin Solus, Red Snout, Jaime Reyes Under 18: AIM: milo1047 Mindy Mindy is a person. Plays: Nemesis Prime Under 18: Totes NO. AIM: twixtthestreams WARNING; Mindy is a lurk lurk lurker and is almost always invisibible. LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU NEED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH HER SHE'S COOL. Just make sure you let her know who she is if you haven't poked her before! Mir Mir is most likely watching you from the bushes as you're reading this. WHO WROTE THESE? Someone who knows you, ''Mir. '''Plays: 'Anthony "Tony" Stark Under 18: Noooooo AIM: sniper is a spy Mon Mon (Aliases: Steven, Derpus Mc Derperton III, Hey You) is a derpy kid who plays other derpy kids. Except unlike the derpy kids he plays, he doesn't have wind powers. Just derp powers. Known for terrible ideas and partying all day erryday on Skype. Plays: John Egbert (MS Paint Adventures' Homestuck, canon) ATLAS (Portal, canon) and Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack, canon) Under 18: Nope.avi AIM: replismonathin Plurk: Monathin Morgan Morgan, AKA The Insaneiac '''is possibly an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, surrounded by a riddle, and covered in bacon weave. He is also possibly Chuck Testa, though this has yet to be confirmed. Also, he doesn't even know who that is, so we're talking a serious M Night Shamalamadingdong twist here if he is. '''Plays: Garrett (Thief, canon) Under 18: '''Nope '''AIM: theinsaneiac Plurk: insaneiac Nako Nako may well be a turtle. She has a fondness for media with cyberpunk/post-cyberpunk themes and pretty much lives on Wikipedia and TV Tropes. Plays: Yuusei Under 18: LMAO NO AIM: flawless emu Natanya Natanya keeps far too many reptiles for the comfort of people who visit her, and likes as much progressive metal as possible. Plays: '''Hexadecimal '''Under 18: No AIM: ourdreamsabide Nikil Plays: Miles "Tails" Prower Under 18: Nope. I'm 23. Email: niki121488@myway.com There is also my main account, nikil_san , which is preferable, seeing as I check that more often than my email. Novice [[User:Wxwhite|'Novice']] forward to speak into the microphone i have no idea who viewed that midget tranny porn, senator Plays: HK-47 Under 18: no AIM: Ill Switch Worse Nu Plays: X Under 18: hahaha no AIM: due arpeggitron Pat Pat smash! Plays: Deadpool Under 18: No AIM: Atlantis3000 Pen Pen '''is strange. '''Plays: Pino and Gamzee Under 18: LMFAO no AIM: '''pendragon237 P '''Pyne/'P' is made entirely of bamboo. Plays: Kato Under 18: nyet nein non iie bu laa AIM: lovelyannelid R Why can't R hold all of these cans? Plays: Raimi Matthews Under 18: lol nope. AIM: thecitygrit Rachel Rachel is a magical person that spends wayyyy too much time on the interwebs. Plays: '''Castor IM: microwavedurmom '''Plurk: '''thepuppyeyes﻿ Rama Rama can't stop this wiki '''from bolding everything oh my goood I broke it it will never not bold Plays: The Lone Wanderer (aka Vaultie) Under 18: non AIM: BLUbalaclava Rob Rob '''is pretending he knows what he is doing here. '''Plays: Siegfried Under 18: '''nope AIM: murderpanther99 EMail: thehumantornado@rocketmail.com Sammo '''Sammo - (v) to spontaneously fall asleep at the keyboard for varying spans of time without warning. It's a thing, a thing that does not automatically means hatred of your face. Plays: '''Bruce Banner '''Under 18: nein AIM: recumbence Email: liberalkitten@gmail.com Sarah Sarah 'denies the fact that she eats babies. But she must be a liar, last year she said she was nineteen, this year she says she's twenty. Which is it Sarah? Better keep your story straight. '''Plays: 'Samus Aran '''Under 18: No AIM: 'SummerVivaldi Shana '''Shana '''is a serial Yako-mun. In fact, she has played Yako so often that many RP-friends don't even ''know her actual name, instead opting to simply address her as 'Yako'. This, unfortunately, has conditioned her to respond to 'Yako' as easily as her own name, and she has very nearly written it on assignments before. Thanks guys. 'Plays: 'Yako Katsuragi '''Under 18: Nope! AIM: '''detectiveyako Siri '''Siri '''fails at life and at wiki editing. SHE WILL LEARN WIKIA MARKUP EVENTUALLY. She also pleads the Fifth about whether or not she and Sid are, in fact, the same person... but just think about it. Have you ever seen Siri and Sid in the same place at the same time? Edit: SEE? ''SEE. ''CAN'T HTML TO SAVE HER LIFE. '''Under 18: Negative, Ghost Rider. Plays: Gibson and Ismene AIM: coolercouleur Star Star 'is a beautiful and hideous person. '''Under 18: ''Nope Plays: The TARDIS AIM: koenmakun Stefan Plays: Garrus, Megatron Under 18: No AIM: 'dragoon1940 Surge ''Profile Page: User:Surgeface '''Surge '''is some kind of nocturnal burrowing creature that is awake like all the time unless zie isn't. Zie thinks almost everything is funny, and is pretty much loud and gross and likes to make dick jokes. Zie is also almost always online and has been in this game for fucking ever, so if you have questions... '''Plays: HAL 9000, Doc/O'Malley Under 18: ˙ou 'ʎןןɐǝɹ ʇou AIM: 'HPlusFuture Teal ''Profile Page: User:teal_deer '''Teal is a massively long-winded insufferable douchenozzle failure. He's in graduate school and doesn't afraid of everything by which we mean he is afraid of fucking everything and is never around because haha papers and procrastination. Plays: Bro Strider, Zombie / {...}, SHODAN Under 18: No AIM: failscream Tomato Tomato can be summoned with a well-placed textbook on either Eastern European or Roman history. If neither is readily available, one can subsitute the bait with a large supply of Oreos. Plays: '''Peggy Carter '''Under 18: No AIM: '''TheTomatoSays Varis '''Varis is your average everyday badass. She enjoys long walks on moonlit beaches, bubble baths, and mowing down hoardes of undead with an AK-47. Plays: Kaidan Alenko, Rapunzel, Abigail Hawke Under 18: No AIM: hardertokill Wicke Wicke is a twitchy, skittish little lady. Open to plotting, unfortunately shy when it comes to taking the initiative. Eclectic tastes in music, fandom and whatnot. Just had to look up 'eclectic' to make sure it means what she thinks it means. CHRONIC PARANOID! But cheerful and friendly when she doesn't have the jitters. Loves to art. Plurk is Wicketres. Plays: Marian Hawke Under 18: Thank ye lawds, no! AIM: discof1refly Xander Xander spends too much time playing a certain hat-based class simulator, zombie shooting, and generally procrastinating. He's also an unemployed hairdresser, meaning he does haircuts for friends in exchange for food. He is know as der Glitzkrieg almost everywhere else on the interbutts. Plays: RED Medic Under 18: No AIM: '''derglitzkrieg Zae '''Plays: Dave Strider (AU) Under 18: No AIM: flyingmahkite Zero Songs and tales and epic poems about''' Zero have been passed down in cultures around the world for generations. How he with the silver tongue and golden vocal chords derped around the planet having fantastic adventures, fighting monsters, and being generally kind of marvelous. Unfortunately, this is all completely untrue. Zero has just lied to you, and he isn't really sure why. Zero is in fact just an incredibly nerdy dude on the cusp of being an adult--in age, if not in actual maturity--who needs to spend less time online. Video games are his lifeblood. Movies and television are his ambrosia. Literature is his passion. Music is his soul. This is stupid. Let's just get to that little template about contact and who he plays and how old he is now. Yes, that's probably for the best. '''Plays: Protoman Under 18: Just barely. AIM: alivestorm93